Detention in a Broom Closet
by Akemi Hime
Summary: Why was he suffering detention, when Niou has been the culprit? Yagyuu was angry. And when he found the Trickster in a broom closet, he slammed the door shut immideately. Find out what is behind and leave a comment, please. YagyuuXNiou


_

* * *

___

Detention in a broom closet

Yagyuu was angry and despite his normally gentlemanly fashion, he didn't bother to hide it this time.

"Hey, Yagyuu! Stop daydreaming and get me that bloody broom already!" The janitor, Li-san, yelled. With an angry grunt as answer Yagyuu hurried to the nearest broom closet.

Why did he have to do detention when he had actually been the victim of _that_ incident?

Damn Niou.

He pulled out the keys fr the closet, but found it unlocked.

A sigh escaped his lips, it was almost happy. If the janitor had found the broom closet unlocked he would have gotten another week detention. He opened the door.

Niou's face looked up at him, a cobweb together with the spider in his hair.

Yagyuu slammed the door shut, before the trickster could even say a word.

For a moment he was tempted to lock the door and get a broom out of the other broom closet (which was on the other side of the school building, but he had always fancied a long walk in the afternoon...), but as he knew Niou he had a key to unlock the closet anyway and Li would give him another day because he had taken so much time.

"I'm really, really sorry."

Niou had re-opened the door and cut Yagyuu out of his thoughts. Hewas rubbing his nose, the door had hit him right into the face.

"That hurt." He almost whined.

"Really?" Yagyuu replied flatly.

"Listen Hiroshi," The gentleman had successfully avoided the Trickster for a whole week and still didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"I'm sorry." Niou hurried to say again, before Yagyuu would slam the door into his face a second time.

"You better are." Yagyuu grumbled.

"You are forgiving me?" Niou asked, quite relieved. "Tennis is rather boring with you not around."

"Really?" Yagyuu replied coldly. "Well, I would be around, if it wasn't for _certain circumstances_."

Niou chuckled. "You have to admit it was quite funny when you-" He stopped, feeling Yagyuu glare at him. That was definitely a bad sign. Yagyuu was always kind and gentlemanly.

"Not funny?" Niou asked carefully.

Yagyuu nodded gravely.

"But I thought you liked green?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Niou could have kicked himself. His snide remarks would bring him nowhere.

Wordlessly Yagyuu rolled up his sleeves. He lifted his hand and Niou took one step back, alarmed. But Yagyuu didn't hit him, he merely held out his arm. There were still faded green spots on his skin, making it look like Yagyuu suffered some sort of tropic disease.

So showering Yagyuu in green paint hadn't been one of his master plans, Niou noted.

"I'm sorry." He said once more. "Now will you forgive me and join tennis practise again? I was even hiding in that stupid broom closet to apologize!"

Yagyuu considered this.

Niou had apologized. Three times (That had only happened once before and that time Niou had messed with Yukimura...you don't really want to know what happened.). And indeed, Niou was still standing half in the broom closet, cobweb, spider and all. On the other hand Niou was the cause for detention with the janitor, the most grumpily and bad tempered person in whole Japan and he had fucking showered him in green paint! The trail of green spots he left on the oh-so-precious school linoleum while he had chased Niou was still visible and his favourite school uniform was ruined.

Still, the effort Niou had put into apologizing was like an 'I-love-you' coming from him.

Yagyuu sighed and before he could announce his forgiveness, he heard the shuffling steps of the janitor coming down the hall.

Without thinking twice he pushed Niou into the broom closet and jumped after him, closing the door behind him.

"Hey!" Niou yelled, taken by surprise, but Yagyuu's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up." Yagyuu whispered.

Niou squirmed, a little uncomfortable. His back was pressed against some brooms and with one foot he stood in a bucket, which was still filled partially with water. Cold water. But there was no space to move, Yagyuu was pressed right against him, his back against a shelf with cleaning supplies. The Gentleman was so close, Niou could feel his breath on the side of his throat. He shivered involuntarily.

Yagyuu moved, cutting Niou out of his thoughts. He tried to remove his hand from Niou's mouth, but there wasn't even room to lower his arm, so he rested it on the Trickster's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Niou whispered angrily.

"Shut up!" Yagyuu whispered harshly now, "If Li-San finds me, I'll get another week of detention."

"Really?" The mischievous gleam in Niou's eyes worried Yagyuu up to a point, but at least he had lowered his voice.

"Yes, really." He snapped back. "The possibility to be discovered is already high enough, now would you _please_ shut up?"

In the dim light Yagyuu could see the spider slowly crawl down Niou's face. Luckily Niou wasn't afraid of spiders... wait. Yagyuu's eyes widened in shock.

Niou _was_ afraid of spiders.

As to prove his words, Niou suddenly yelped and moved to shake the spider off, pinching Yagyuu's hand that rested on his shoulder in the process.

"Ow. Niou!" Yagyuu whispered. "That was my hand!"

"That was a fucking spider!" Niou hissed back sharply.

"Shut up or Li-San will hear us!"

The shuffling steps came closer slowly.

"You shouldn't have pushed me in that closet in the first place!" Niou snapped. "It is full of crawling, dis-" Yagyuu, whose hands were both pinched , had found an effective way to shut the Trickster up.

For a moment, Yagyuu was listening to the passing steps of the janitor, but soon was distracted.

To shut Niou up, he had pressed his lips upon the Trickster's and he was now kissing back.

Yagyuu felt his legs turn to jelly when Niou's tongue slid over his lips demanding entrance and he thought he was close to fainting when he parted his lips, coming into the pleasure of really being kissed by Niou Masaharu.

When they broke apart panting for fresh air, the shuffling steps had long ago disappeared.

Niou couldn't help the smirk that stole onto his lips and Yagyuu felt the urge to kiss it off his lips.

"So, you're forgiving me?" He asked.

"Under one condition." Yagyuu smirked now.

Niou chuckled. "You're quite insatiable, aren't you, Hi-ro-shi?" His smirk widened, Yagyuu mirrored it.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Niou growled with annoyed.

"Under one condition, huh?" He swept the broom with fury and the leaves he was supposed to pile up did the complete opposite.

Yagyuu's condition had been that Niou would finish his detention and he was stuck now sweeping the school grounds for the rest of the week.

When he was finished and just about to return the broom into it's closet, he saw Yagyuu leaning casually against the wall next to it.

"Fuck you..." Niou muttered grumpily at the sight of his new boyfriend.

But then again, Niou's face lit up. Maybe that wasn't a worse idea altogether.


End file.
